Blitz T. Abrams
Blitz T. Abrams (ブリッツ・Ｔ・エイブラムス, Burittsu T Eiburamusu), more commonly known as 'Lucky' Abrams by his comrades, is Klaus' master & the world's greatest Vampire Hunter. Appearance A tall older man with short black hair, mustache & goatee, typically dressed in a suit & tie under a brown overcoat. Personality Outwardly jovial for the most part, he seems entirely unaware why people go out of their way to avoid him, and can come off as insensitive, such as when he chastised Leo for damaging an eye, telling him to 'sacrifice an arm' next time. Despite this, whenever it comes to the job at hand, he becomes decidedly more serious & cold, going so far as to threaten Deldro Brody with coagulation when the latter attempts to threaten him. Plot Kekkai Sensou: Bloodline War In Yasuhiro Nightow's original one-shot 'Pilot' for the series, a figure resembling Abrams is seen chatting to the crucified Level 12 vampire bite victim, Klaus Reinherz in the latter's flashback. He offers him the chance to turn his life around, warning he may die in the attempt. As Klaus later became a 'Fang Hunter', it can be assumed Abrams is also an agent of the Vatican's 'Jagtkreuz'. Klaus, a victim of a vampire attack, was sealed away in a giant stone crucifix, his infection having progressed to level 12 (at 13, he would become a Blood Breed). Bloodline Fever In the official series, Abrams is called in by Klaus after Leo reveals he saw a Blood Breed Elder in the Jerusalem's Lot Subway, his arrival in Jerusalem's Lot heralded by a plane crash. Running into Zapp & Leo in the street, his accumulated curses cause a massive road-accident that injures one of Leo's eyes, much to Abram's shock once he is informed, after reuniting with Klaus, that the boy possesses the 'Eyes of God'. After treating Leo's eye, he tries to have him read the list of names being guarded by the severed hand of a Blood Breed he brought with him. Shortly after, they travel to the metro, where he has Leo gaze into the Beyond to confirm the presence of vampires. When Klaus goes to seal the elder, he accompanies him & aides in rescuing Stephen & K.K. Pandorum Asylum Phapsbody/The Tremorous Blood Hammer. Abrams & Klaus are seen at Wonderland prison, attempting to have Doug Hammer & Deldro Brody released into their care to help stop the latter's former lover. While reuniting with Doug, Deldro attacks Abrams & threatens to rip his arm off, only to for Abrams to threaten to inject Brody with coagulant. He later visits Doug in hospital. Power & Abilities While he has yet to display any notable combat abilities, he is widely regarded as the 'Greatest' Vampire Hunter, said to have killed countless members of the Blood Breed over the years. As a result, the entire species has cursed him to the point said curses actually cancel each other out, causing them to lash out at those around him. He is also fairly knowledgeable in the arcane, as he was able to devise a custom-eye patch to help heal the damage done to Leo's injured right eye & has detailed knowledge of the 'curses' used by the Blood Breed Elders. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Libra